Parental Talk
by oceancity
Summary: Because Uchidad!Sasuke fears his daughter may just be a little too smart for the legal world. "This is serious business, Sakura." -drabblefluff-


**summary:** because uchidad fears his daughter may just be _too_ smart…juvenile delinquent smart.

* * *

"International terrorist or conservative politician?"

"Hm?"

"Sarada," Sasuke continues, frowning. "Would she be an overt malefactor or a covert one?"

"Uhh.. whichever's better?"

Sasuke pulls the heavy medical textbook from under her elbow, earning him a glare. "Hey!"

"This is serious business, Sakura."

Sasuke just got home and here he is already making trouble. Typical Uchiha. She rolls her eyes before sitting up on the couch to face him.

"What _exactly_ is serious about this question, Sasuke-kun? Because as far as I've heard, well, I've heard nothing, really." He tosses a torn page of a journal at her before sliding down on the floor. She frowns at him before turning her eyes on the the paragraph he highlighted.

"Well, someone's been reading."

"Just read it, Sakura," he tells her annoyedly. She sticks her tongue out at him before reading the passage out loud.

"All parents surely nurture a secret dread that their children will turn out to be malefactors of some sort, whether overtly as rapists or robbers or covertly as conservative politicians or foreign exchange dealers."

"Sarada is only seven years old, Sakura, but she's smarter, more knowledgeable than any seven year old I know. Just today, I saw her reading about international politics." He looks at her with all seriousness and Sakura bites her lip to hold her laugh in. It doesn't work. "_International politics_, Sakura, this isn't a laughing matter."

His position on the carpeted floor with his legs crossed in his tweed suit attire without his blazer only made it worse for the young wife. She shakes her head before she flops on his lap, fiddling with his neck-tie.

"And what do you suppose we do about this international crisis, Sasuke-kun? To discourage her from reading would only deter her progress. Like you said, she's got a potential, our little girl." Sakura can't be more proud of their seven year old. Like her, Sarada's persistent and determinedly studious. And like her father, she's naturally gifted. She's a pride, and grandpapa Fugaku loves showing her off in every family meet and company outing.

"Yes, but that potential may well be… hazardous." He unknowingly pulls the strap of her singlet down, caressing the soft flesh with his highlighter-stained fingers.

"Father won't approve." Sakura sits up, brushing his hair away from his face with mocking smile.

"When Sarada becomes listed as Konoha's public enemy number one, and I'm certain she's going to be somewhat of a biological terrorist because let's face it, Sasuke, she's got more than half of her mummy's genes, then I'm more than positive your father would be more than proud than deliriously afraid like _your _coward ass."

Sasuke bumps her temple with his with a frown.

"You're sounding like a supportive parent of a very troubled child that needs immediate help."

"Sarada doesn't need intervention, Sasuke-kun." Sakura can't help but giggle. The way her husband thinks about their own daughter becoming somewhat of a delinquent in the future because of how smart she is makes him that much more endearing. Would a normal husband have such fears that their only daughter at the tender age of seven years old (somehow he misses the fact that Sarada still plays with the kitchen set they bought her just last week) would become a reprobate? Of course, only the great Uchiha Sasuke would think this way.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses the corner of his mouth.

"If it makes you feel better, she did tell me the other day how much she despises violence. She specifically _emphasised _this after watching that robot cartoon she comes home to after school. She would like to become like mummy or somewhere along that field because she wants to help people."

He looks at her warily.

"She did?"

This time, she kisses him full on the lips, tracing his jaw with her nimble fingers, pressing herself tighter around him. He groans, shifting to a more comfortable position.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn,"

And if Sarada doesn't become an international terrorist in the future for now, she might just change her mind if she somehow walks in on her parents doing something _real_ _naughty_ in their living room.

* * *

Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
